Sacrifice
by Nesserace
Summary: Slightly AU-- A young Gunsmoke student learns the value of belaying orders.


_Sacrifice_

Mell strode down the hallway, her boots making a metallic clank as she walked. Thick, ornamental robes swirled around her body. She was on a minor errand, and she had time to examine the area in which she had lived for the past few years of her life. She stopped at a doorway, peeking inside.

Every room in this old training hall looked exactly the same; hardwood floors, mirrored walls, and overly-bright lighting. Several areas were more personalized by its inhabitants, such as the one she was currently looking at. A discolored wall scroll hung behind the door, and the walls were painted an odd green. The room itself, however, remained the same as the others.

Individuality meant nothing here.

Twirling on her heels, Mell trotted out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She wasn't sure who the room's owner was, but she knew that it was rude to snoop around... at least; it was rude if they caught you. She gave herself a sly grin as she moved back down the hallway.

Heaving the heavy front door open, Mell found herself at a loss. Very rarely were the students of her academy allowed to leave the grounds, which was the cause of Mell's current confusion on exactly where to go. _Find Vash._

What was 'Vash'?! Mell's first thought was that it was some kind of fruit. In further investigation, however, she had discovered that Vash was not some kind of fruit, he was a person.

Although Legato-sama didn't call him a person.

In fact, Legato-sama forbade anyone to even speak his name.

Mell, being the curious sort, would have loved to know more about why her instructors despised him so… and she was ecstatic when she had been given the assignment to find him.

Now, brash with excitement, Mell found herself faced with the concept of the outdoors. She shuddered, trying to think of where a man would go. Of course, leading such a sheltered life didn't provide her with much knowledge of the outdoors. The only male interaction she'd had was with her instructors, and they stayed-- or at least she thought they stayed-- within the academy walls.

She decided that the only thing to do would be to start walking. Surely something would show up…

She strolled down the dusty, gravel road as her golden-blonde hair danced in the wind. Mell was no different from the other inhabitants at the facility: her hair was trimmed to exactly thirteen inches, she wore a brightly-colored uniform, and had a light pair of glasses perched on the crown of her nose.

Students of her academy were normally well-known and sophisticated, but Mell was certain that she looked terrible at the moment. She was using one hand to hold down her long skirt, and the other to keep her billowing hat in place. The winds were strong today, and Mell regretted having to wear such loose clothing.

Over an hour later, Mell found herself still trudging down Gunsmoke's dusty streets. They were deserted, as the wind had picked up in strength. A sandstorm was raging, and Mell was nowhere near her 'home'. At least, she didn't think she was.

Shielding her eyes with her robe sleeve, she squinted. Something was standing in her path way. Figuring that it was an unlit lamp, Mell decided to see what she could do, perhaps light its small beacon to keep people from getting lost in this sandstorm.

As she approached it, it moved. Mell nearly leapt out of her skin, startled. Poles weren't supposed to move… Now the only logical explanation was that it was a person.

Mell stopped her advance, squeezing her dry eyes shut. Another blast of wind knocked Mell forward, nearly ramming her into the figure in front of her. She gasped, inhaling a mouthful of sand as she fell to the ground. Coughing, she yanked herself into a sitting position. She cursed at the harsh winds which her blowing her skirt up, allowing her exposed legs to me whipped and cut by the sands.

The figure-- which she had made out to be male-- offered a hand to help her up. Mell accepted it gratefully, and allowed herself to be led into a nearby building.

Once shielded from the raging elements, Mell shook the sand out of her hair, smoothing her clothing.

It was now that the blonde student got a better look at her 'savior'. He was tall, with spiked blond hair and a red trench coat. Mell winced. He held a striking resemblance to Lord Knives

Someone behind her clamped their hand on her shoulder, and Mell started. Whipping around, she saw another male. Now she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She had only ever really been around familiar members of her own sex.

"Father Wolfwood, at yer service!" He laughed heartily at his (self-proclaimed) title.

Mell's mouth quirked, suddenly wondering if she had stumbled upon a group of drunkards.

She stuttered out her name when asked, cowering down to a chair. She sighed, leaning against the back. _"This was a mistake…"_

The bar's back door was kicked open, and a woman stormed into the room, grabbing the blond man's check, ripping it outward. Mell noted that she was barely half the man's size… meaning they obviously weren't related.

"Are you girl-gazing again?!" she demanded, now expanding her grip to both cheeks, nearly tearing him over in the process.

"No ma'am!" he sputtered.

The woman let go and turned to Mell. "Don't mind Vash-- he's an idiot," she said sweetly. She leaned in closer "He didn't try to molest you?"

Mell shook her head. "Vash..?"

The woman laughed loudly. "The Stampede, that's _right_!"

Several people in the room, which Mell had decided was a 'bar', looked over thoughtfully. She didn't blame them-- Vash the Stampede was wanted for sixty billion double dollars..

Closing her eyes, Mell recalled the different telepathic skills taught to her. _"Legato-sama… I have found him,"_ her mind screamed, hoping that she wasn't out of range for him to hear.

A man at the far corner of the bar looked up, and Mell gasped. Legato had been here all along? Or… was this another one of his tricks? She didn't ponder it. Whatever the reason was, Legato himself was here. Mell couldn't disappoint him.

Apparently, no one else saw him, or else Mell was sure that someone would have commented. Legato, being the looker he was, was often mistaken for some kind of womanizer. But Mell knew, however, that Legato would sooner shoot himself before doing such a thing.

_The sandstorm has died,_ Legato said slowly. _Kill him. It's your final test._

The next hour passed slowly… Mell, Vash, and 'Father' Wolfwood conversing. Although Mell couldn't offer much to the conversation, she didn't feel exactly like leaving… she had a mission to complete. Finally, she swallowed hard, shooting a glance at Legato to make sure he was still watching

Carefully, she linked her arm with Vash's, causing him to jump, blush, laugh idiotically, and shoot a glance at 'Meryl'. Mell led him down the hallway, past the residential quarters, until she came to the back door. Nearly shoving him outside, she whipped out a gun, pointing it at Vash's head.

"I'm only following orders," she said softly. "You seemed to be pretty nice…"

Vash looked at her sadly, mouthing the word _Knives_. Mell didn't respond, trying her best to keep the gun level. She'd never killed anyone before.

Vash raised his arm, as if he were about to slap Mell across the face. Looking into her eyes, he sighed and lowered it. "Do what you came to do."

Mell sighed in relief. She wasn't prone to the idea of killing, but it relieved her knowing that she at least had _permission_ from her target. Her head started to spin at the sad, yet somehow serene look on Vash's face.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Mell pulled the trigger.

Vash opened his eyes, seeing a bullet hole in the wall next to his head. His gaze wandered to where Mell had once stood. He was alone in the alleyway. Mell's last words to him, however, echoed in his mind.

"_People will die because of you. When the time comes, think of me as your final sacrifice."_

Vash didn't understand her words. He walked back into the bar, knowing that someday, he would.

**A/N:** _Okay, so I'm not sure how well this fits my summary. >.>" It's one that you sort of need to read several times, then watch the series over again to fully get.. heh. I originally had this one published on my old account, before I switched it. > There was one reviewer in particular (her name escapes me.. sorry!) who reminded me the difference between telekenesis and telepathy. .; Thanks, She Whose Name Escapes Me!_


End file.
